Pez Dorado
by Sverige Susan
Summary: "El pez cumple tu deseo" predicaba una conocida leyenda. Solo hasta aquel día el escepticismo desapareció bajo las caricias de Okita.


**Pez Dorado**

_Por: Led Astray_

* * *

Había visto el estanque más de una vez desde el cambio de cuartel del Shinsengumi, no prestándole mucha atención. Era bonito, con un estilo típico japonés que lograba confundirse en medio de toda aquella arquitectura, por lo que no supo que fue lo que aclamo su atención ese día.

El agua cristalina caía por un bambú, alimentando al estanque. Acercó su mano, tocando la superficie del agua con la yema de los dedos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel en breve.

Entre las rocas logró distinguir algo tan similar a las alas de un ave, flotando en el agua. De su boca salían diminutas burbujas a penas visibles y su cuerpo parecía pintado por un artista de Kabuki.

—Que bonito. —Habló para sí misma. Se tapó la boca con las palmas, creyendo ser escuchada por alguien que pasaba ocasionalmente. Para su alivio, se encontró sola junto a su reflejo nítido en el agua, como una pequeña niña bendiciendo la primavera.

Algunos pétalos de Sakura caían de los árboles para ser arrullados en el estanque, haciendo círculos sin fin alrededor de las rocas.

Jugueteó con unas ramitas cerca de la orilla, dejando pasar el agua entre sus dedos. Se hincó en una posición más cómoda, dispuesta a pasar el resto de la tarde en aquel sitio. Sus labores habían terminado y el turno de preparar la cena era de Sanosuke y Shinpachi, por lo que supuso no habría ningún problema.

Como si la hubiese estado esperando, el pez salió de su escondite hablándole en su lenguaje indescifrable y arrojando burbujas. Su boca se movía como si estuviera formulando un chiste, por lo que prefirió reírse discretamente para no hacerlo enfadar.

Los movimientos en torno a un aro en la tierra fangosa comenzaban a marearla con el efecto de espejos sobrepuestos.

—Es muy simpático señor carpa. —Sonrió dulcemente, sintiéndose ridícula al hablar sola.

—Chizuru-chan, la cena está lista. —Dijo Okita, poniendo una de sus manos en los hombros de ella. Chizuru sintió como perdía el equilibrio, haciendo movimientos torpes con las manos que no hicieron más retardaron su caída.

Algunas gotas de agua cayeron en su rostro, mientras mantenía una mirada ingenua en el estanque. Souji suspiró cansinamente, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en repetidas ocasiones.

Las ondas en el agua se extendieron rápidamente y el brillo dorado del señor capa desapareció entre la sombra de las rocas.

* * *

Titiritaba continuamente, amenazando con un fuerte resfriado.

—Te traeré la cena en un instante, mientras aprovecha para cambiarte la ropa. —Chizuru volteó hacia un lado, intentando evadir la penetrante mirada esmeralda. —No quiero que me acusen por haberte hecho caer al estanque y no disculparme por ello.

Un silencio se presentó, creando una barrera entre ambos.

— ¿En serio estás bien? —Preguntó Souji, tomándole la temperatura con la palma de la mano.

— ¡H-hai!, sólo necesito descansar un poco.

Tras cada palabra, se acentuaba ese tinte mítico en las mejillas. 'Tiene fiebre', seguramente concluyó Souji, conociendo otro motivo al cual censuró por mera diversión. Una última mirada y cerró la puerta corrediza tras él.

Chizuru se sintió abatida por su propio peso, tras lo cual comenzó a deslizar el haori, desprendiéndose de él con dificultad. La tela se había adherido a su piel como tinta y parecía arrancarse pedazo tras pedazo en el desliz.

Desató algunas cintas y el pantalón quedó olvidado en el suelo. Pausó un instante, fijando la vista en las vendas que cubrían su pecho.

Cuando llegó a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi no había sido una gran problema a debatir, pero ahora, dos pequeños bultos eran su prioridad. En cierta ocasión, sirviendo el té, Hijikata-san le pidió en un susurro débil marcharse inmediatamente. No se pudo negar, con lo cual se vio obligada a permanecer en su habitación por lo que restaba del día. Al momento de recostarse en el futón, una línea a la altura del corazón la alarmó. Afortunadamente, solamente Hijikata-san lo había descubierto, o al menos, era lo que más quería creer.

De cierto modo, estaba orgullosa como lo estaría cualquier chica de su edad, y no dudaba que llegaría el día en que mostraría su naturaleza sin temor.

Unas gotas cayeron hasta desvanecerse en los huecos entre tabla y tabla. Despertando del ensimismamiento, separó algunos mechones de su frente. Caminó hasta la mesa de noche, tomando una toalla y frotándola contra su cabellera. Las hebras habían crecido un par de centímetros. Tal vez algún día tendría el mismo largo que el de Heisuke-kun o el de Hijikata-san.

—Oe, Chizuru-chan, te traje unas yerbas que me recomendó Saitou-san, dice que son muy buenas para los resfriados.

Giró su cabeza tan solo un poco, quedando estática en su sitio. Transcurrieron un par de segundos sin reacción por parte de ambos.

Cuando por fin la mente de Chizuru regresó de algún confín del universo, arrojó una de sus sandalias hacia Okita, dándose tiempo suficiente para ocultarse bajo las cobijas. Souji emitió un gruñido y al encararlo, pudo ver la sandalia deslizándose por su cuello y una marca rojiza perfectamente visible en su frente.

—Perdón Okita-san, pero hubieras tocado la puerta antes de entrar. —Trató de zanjar.

El aludido se mantuvo en silencio, caminando hasta estar frente a ella, dejando una bandeja con la cena a lado y se permitió caer sobre la silueta de la pequeña con sus brazos sosteniendo la mayor parte de su peso.

— ¿Has besado alguna vez, Chizuru-chan? — Ella pronto se convirtió en una profusión de tonos rojizos, desde carmesí hasta escarlata. Souji rió nuevamente, fascinado con el espectáculo de colores frente a él. Sostuvo su mandíbula entre sus dedos y juntó sus rostros hasta crear la magia de una exigente caricia entre sus labios. En un principio, Chizuru quiso separarse, empujándolo con las palmas. Luego, tan solo estaba una conciencia vaga extraviándose en la oscuridad. La sensación era dulce hasta en punto de volverse adictiva.

Le yema de los dedos se deslizaba cayendo por su cuello pero pronto pudo sentir el dedo índice dando círculos por encima de la venda. Comenzaba a detestar esa venda, era molesta y rasposa a diferencia de aquellas cálidas manos.

Souji desató la cinta con una habilidad que dudaba tuviese, dejando descubierto su pecho al ritmo continuo de las respiraciones.

— Te deseo, Chizuru-chan —Susurró en su oído.

Abrió los ojos asazmente, asustada por una sombra fantasma en aquellos hermosos orbes. Correspondió tímida, ciñéndose al cuerpo de Souji, recargando la cabeza en su musculoso pecho.

— ¿Lo escuchas verdad? — Asintió, escuchando el ritmo de sus latidos una vez más. —Permíteme escucharlo un poco más, solo mientras… _lo haces_. —La voz le salió como un fino hilo de seda, apenas audible. —Te a…

Un par de golpes se acentuaron con especial intensidad en el exterior.

—Okita-san, Toshi te espera en el comedor junto a Sannan-san. —Llamaron al otro lado de la puerta.

Chizuru abrió los ojos, notando la presión ejercida en los párpados un segundo atrás. Desesperada, quiso pedirle se marchara. El, pareció leerle el pensamiento, depositando el índice en sus labios para acallarla.

—Voy en seguida, gracias Kondou-san.

Okita comenzó a ordenar sus ropas, desarrugando las imperfecciones con la palma. La luna deslumbraba exquisita desde un pilar tan lejano en el firmamento, permitiendo a su luz cernirse en cualquier espacio en la tierra gélida. También la iluminaba a ella, con la piel expuesta a un baño de luz al otro lado de la habitación, envuelta entre las desordenadas sábanas.

Sonrió orgulloso de sí y se arrodilló frente a ella, alejando los mechones adheridos a su frente y le regaló un último beso, dulce y protector a manera despedida.

—Buenas noches, Chizuru-chan.

Existía una leyenda en el antiguo Japón, en donde la gente cuenta que cuando un pez se presenta frente a ti, verías a una persona cumpliendo una condena por sus pecados. Te hechizaría con la magia de sus aletas removiendo el agua a su alrededor para no quedar solo y cuando le miraras a los ojos con un sentimiento sincero, te concedería un deseo, el más noble que se tuviese para así poder ir al cielo y descansar después de un largo letargo.

Quería ser escéptica, pero no podía. Volvería al estanque en otra ocasión y agradecería al señor pez el haber cumplido su más bello sueño.

**X.x-Fin-x.X

* * *

**

_No sé si en verdad existe una leyenda como la que mencioné allá arriba, simplemente me dí el lujo de emplear algo de fantasía en la historia. Además, el pez me lo imaginé como un pez telescopio que tenía hasta hace un par de años, por ello, fue mi deseo implicar a mi viejo amigo en este fiction. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o jitomatazo es bien recibido. _


End file.
